


The Realm Of Andromeda

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magical Realism, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River Song, a magical woman living in the realm of Andromeda, rules over her kingdom with pride. But, she could be forced to part with everything and everyone she holds dear- thanks to the king of the evil Faeries, Jim Moriarty. Still, with the help of scholar Sherlock Holmes, and his friends and their combined family, there is hope.





	The Realm Of Andromeda

“Mary!” River called, running after her sister.

“Come on, River!” Mary cried urgently, taking her hand. “Climb on!”

Unlike her sister, Mary had wings- she and River shared the same mother, but not father.

A wolf was running after them, it had been sent to Andromeda by Moriarty-scare tactics.

River clambered onto Mary's back, careful of her wings.

Mary flew off to the safety of the castle, leaving the wolf snapping at their heels.

“Mama, Auntie River!” Five year old Rosie cried as soon as she saw her mother and aunt.

“Hello, darling! Don't try and fly, we've just run away from a wolf. Stay there.” River ordered her niece.

“Okay.” The little girl pouted, folding her arms and scowling.

Mary landed safely down on the castle grounds, River slipped off her back as quick as a wink.

“Where's your papa?” Mary asked, referring to John, her husband.

“He's out hunting some grouse with Sherlock, Greg, and Mycroft.” Rosie informed her mother.

“Ah; fair enough.” River nodded.

The three men that the former had mentioned were like her uncles, they cared for her as they would a daughter.

“Right, I need to dress for dinner. Where's my husband?” River mused out loud.

“Probably studying.” Mary replied. “I need a bath, see you later.”

Mary and Rosie made their way into the castle, with River following close behind.

Tessa, the resident wolf, trotted up to her mistress. “River, I heard about the wolf chasing you. My cousin, Regulus, knew him once. His name is Max and he's one of Moriarty’s favourite spies.”

“Ah.” River nodded. “Thank you.”

Tessa pressed close against her comfortingly. “That's okay. I need to find those mischievous pups of mine.”

River smiled at the mention of Amalie, Eduardo, and Maya- Tessa’s pride and joy.

“See you later.” Said Tessa, and trotted off.

River Song made her way upstairs, to her husband, the Doctor's, study.

He was known as the Doctor among his peers, John Smith to his friends and family, and King John to his kingdom.

John was in his study, sketching.

“Hello, Sweetie. What are you doing?” River asked her husband.

“I heard about your run-in with Max, I'm drawing up a couple of changes to the security system we have in place.” The Doctor replied.

“Alright, I'll help you.” Said his wife, sitting next to him.

They spent twenty minutes or so working, until the bell went, indicating that it was almost dinner time.

The Doctor was already dressed smartly in a top hat and tails- River meanwhile, had a gown to put on.

It was made in the latest Venice fashion, ruby and good in colour, with a sweetheart neckline.

River dressed, and her servant and good friend, Clara, did the buttons at the back up.

Then, River selected a crown to wear atop her head, after that she and the Doctor made their way to dinner.

There was a bucket underneath a leaking section of the castle roof, and River cast a quick crafting spell to fix it, muttering it under her breath and gesturing towards the small hole.

She was descended from the Bishop family of powerful witches-the result of an affair between a witch and a faerie, and her great Aunt was Sarah Bishop- quick tempered with features like River’s own, bright red hair, and she had a talent for baking pastries.

River’s power felt like a warm ripple beneath her skin, her fingertips fizzed under the surface whenever she cast a spell.

Sarah was making plans to move from the human world to Andromeda, along with her partner Emily. Earth was becoming too dangerous for them, they longed for a life of peace .

The couple entered the dining hall to a fanfare and applause from the court. Neither of them enjoyed it that much, but they enjoyed the love that came in waves from their kingdom.

Rosie looked up at her aunt and uncle coming towards her, and waved. "Hello!"

"Hello, Rosie. What's for dinner?" River asked.

"Venison pie and vegetables." Replied Rosie.

Like Mary, Rosie was magic-she didn't use it often, and it came out in the form of little fireballs when she was angry, and a negative energy when she was worried.

"Okay, thank you." Replied River, turning her nieces' golden cup into a rose gold metal one.

"Ooh, pretty! Thank you, auntie River!" Smiled Rosie.

"That's alright, kiddo." Grinned the elder.

Mary shared the same mother with River, she was a faerie-but not the same father. River's father was a witch named Simon Carter, and he had had an affair with River's mother, Amelia.

The father whom River had grown up with however, had been Rory Williams. He loved River like his own daughter, and three years after River was born and Amelia and Rory had repaired their marriage, Mary had been born.

The two sisters had grown up feeling safe and loved in Andromeda, until Moriarty had killed their parents. They'd gone into hiding for a while, until it was revealed that River was the heir to the throne.

She'd ascended, and two years into her rule had met the Doctor, who was a time traveller. He'd settled down on Andromeda for a while to rule with her, and the couple were trying for a baby.

On Mary's side, John was descended from a long line of vampires, the need to kill bred out of them centuries ago.

Sherlock was human, his girlfriend, Molly, a vampire. She was distantly related to John, the need to feed on blood medium and only cropped up every 6 months or so. She was more human than magical, and had a tabby cat called Toby. For a vampire, she was very young-only 100 years old.

Mary was also close to Sarah and Em, she was gifted at healing people.

“Auntie River?” Asked Rosie after dinner.

“Yes, my little love?” River asked.

“Can I start to learn to control my magic soon?” The little girl asked. “Can you or mama teach me?”

“Of course we can, in fact we can start now.” River decided. “Try to relight the candle next to Molly.”

Rosie nodded, and summoned up a fireball, and carefully guided it towards the burnt out candle.

Molly watched with a smile on her face. “Look, Sherlock-our niece is learning to control her magic!”

Sherlock looked at Rosie, and smiled. “She’s talented, all right. Just like her parents.”

Molly made her way over to them. “Hey Roo! You’re doing amazing!”

“Thanks aunt Molly.” Rosie smiled. “I’m tired now.”

“Yeah, it does drain you when you’re not used to it.” Agreed Molly. “I can show you something else, if you like? Just one thing more.”

“Ahh.” River nodded, knowing what Molly was going to show her.

“It’s fine with me.” Smiled Mary.

“Right, c’mon squid.” Molly said to her niece, and the pair went hand in hand to the corridor.

“Right, you’re going to fly.” Said Molly. “Just run, and imagine yourself levitating.”

“Okay.” Rosie nodded, and did so.

On her first try, she only managed to be off the ground for a few seconds. The second try, half a minute, and the third, she nailed it.

“Well done!” Molly praised. “You are a natural. Right, bed. D’you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“Yes please.” Nodded Rosie.


End file.
